


Pennywise x Fem! Reader Oneshots

by AmeliaMarch24



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMarch24/pseuds/AmeliaMarch24
Summary: A collection of all my Pennywise x Fem! Reader One shots that were posted to Tumblr but just in case Tumblr gets deleted I wanted to make sure it was posted over on here.





	1. Hello Kitten- Pennywise x Fem! Reader

Hello Kitten - Pennywise x Fem! Reader

The wind picked up outside your window making it sound like a trio of ghosts were vocalising in the open air. You shivered and startled as a branch tapped at the window. You weren’t normally this jumpy, it was just that you had returned from an evening at the cinema with your friends and they had dragged you along to see the new Stephen King IT film and it had really unnerved you. 

You shook your head as the image of the clown floated into your brain. He wasn’t real you told yourself as you scrubbed the makeup off your face and tied up your hair, now ready for bed you pulled the covers away and snuggled in, comforted by the warm duvet and your flannel pyjamas. In no time at all you were asleep. 

Until something woke you. It sounded like a small bell, you sat up and looked around but couldn’t see anything. 

“Y/n?” A make voice inquired next to you. You turned suddenly to see a man, late twenties but with a young face, killer cheek bones and full kissable lips looking at you. He seemed familiar but you couldn’t place him. One part of your brain was telling you that he was your partner and the other, a slightly smaller voice was screaming at you, insisting that you had gone to bed alone and you had no boyfriend. 

You dismissed this voice as he said “what’s the matter Kitten? Bad dream?” 

You nodded “yes must have been” 

He smiled at you brought your mouth towards him “let me take your mind off it” he whispered seductively. 

He kissed you passionately and in no time at all he was on top of you. You gasped as his mouth worked its way downwards, kissing and nipping at the soft skin on your lower abdomen, his wet tongue ran across the waistband of your pyjama bottoms as he pulled them down to reveal your wet folds. He paused making you groan in anticipation. 

“Do you want me?” He purred in between your legs. 

“Yes baby” you breathed out, slightly worried that his name still escaped you. That was enough for him as he descended on you, hitching your legs up, swirling his tongue around your clit and working your insides with two of his long fingers. 

You cried out in pleasure, you hadn’t realised how turned on you were. If he kept at this pace you were going to cum embarrassingly fast. He seemed to know this and upped his pace. You felt that familiar pressure built up lower down and you cried out as the world suddenly exploded around you as your orgasm broke. 

You lay in silence for a time, the only sound was of your heavy panting. Then you heard the same jingle as before only closer to you and a high-pitched giggle from between your thighs. You opened your eyes, expecting to see the attractive man from before. It wasn’t. 

“Pennywise!” You screamed as the terrifying clown with the orange hair, creepy face and large forehead towered over you. 

“Hello Kitten” he purred in the same voice as before. His eyes turned yellow and his teeth elongated to sharp fangs. You yelled as he lunged forwards. ‘This is it, I’m going to die after a murderous clown gave me the best orgasm I’ve ever had’ you thought as the world went black. 

You sat bolt upright, still in your bed but you reasoned that what happened before was just a dream. You smoothed the hair away from your forehead until you noticed the red balloon tied to the end of your bed. 

See you next time the writing said on the balloon and then it burst in your face.


	2. Don’t Give a Clown Coffee – Pennywise x Fem! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings, just fluff.

The first time Pennywise tasted coffee was a total accident and totally your fault. 

You see you had been resting at the Neibolt house after a particularly stressful day at work. You often came there as you preferred it to the damp sewers that your lover Pennywise inhabited. He realised this quite quickly and made an effort to make the house a little bit more appealing for you, which is why the majority of the place was covered in pillows and beanbags and there was often a lit fireplace in the living room. 

That evening you were sitting on one of the beanbags in front of the fire, soaking up the heat from the flames sipping a coffee from a takeaway cup when you heard a soft jingle from behind. 

Pennywise crouched down next to you, his long legs almost collapsing in on themselves. “Hiya y/n” he said in his lilting voice. 

“Hello love” you sighed 

“What’s wrong?” He asked tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy. 

“Nothing just a horrible day at work” you replied talking another sip of your drink. 

Pennywise furrowed his brow which was quite an achievement considering he had no visible eyebrows. He brought both gloved hands up towards your face and quickly pulled you towards him, you hadn’t had time to swallow the warm liquid of your drink so the majority of the coffee got transferred into the clown being’s mouth. He pulled away from you confused. 

“What was that?” He wondered, twitching slightly. 

“Erm coffee?” You answered. 

Pennywise froze and stared at you for a time, one eye at you the other slightly on the coffee cup, then quick as a flash he snatched the cup away from you and downed the rest of the drink. He sprung up so quickly that his whole body broke through the ceiling and landed in the room above. 

You laughed to yourself as you heard him giggling and muttering fast, sometimes in a different language. This went on for a good twenty minutes until he returned to you lengthy arms loose and head bowed down like he’d had all the energy sapped out of him. 

He all but collapsed into your lap and lay his soft head against your chest purring. “That was some caffeine high” you said to yourself whilst stroking his orange hair, the sound of the fire crackling in front of you.


	3. Dark Skies - Pennywise x Fem! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abusive Parents.

Dark skies reflected my dark mood, I tried to creep out of my house but my father caught me before I could leave. 

“Where are you going y/n?” He asked blocking my path with a strong bare arm, I had an urge to bite said arm to get him out of my way but I knew that act would probably be my last. 

“To the library” I answered in a small voice. 

“Leave her alone Michael” came my mother’s voice, her high cruel voice cut through me as she approached me from behind. I look back at her, her curly black hair, the same as mine was pulled back into a tight bun where as I let mine flow freely. My father towered over both of us but he made me feel even smaller than my 5 ft 4”. 

They had been horrible to me for as long as I could remember and even now at 18 years old, I was still scared of them. It was my mom’s attitude that hurt me most. On the outside she seemed the perfect parent but when she was at home, she was nothing short of a monster. “It’s not her fault that she’s a nerd” she said as she looked me up and down “you need to go on a diet child, you’re putting on weight.” 

I drew my hands around myself knowing full well that I was comfortable in my own skin, that I certainly didn’t need to lose weight but still that niggling voice in my head told me that I should listen to my Mom. Luckily my parents grew bored with their daughter and let me leave without another word. 

I had every intention of actually going to the library but my feet actually took me to the Barrens a large green area often covered in water from the burst banks of the river that ran through Derry. 

Today there wasn’t much water so I sat and ate my hot Cheetos which I had packed in my bag before being accosted by my parents and waited for the tears to flow. Today they came thick and fast and before long I felt like I couldn’t breathe, almost hyperventilating until I heard a giggle float through the air. 

My breath hitched as the sound made me jump and I looked around to see if I could find the source. To my left just the other side of the flowing stream was an impossibly tall figure holding red balloons, I jumped up quickly as it let the balloons fly away. Inside my, my instincts told me to run but another part of me, the damaged part that had been abused by my parents for so long made me walk towards IT. 

The clown stared at me, IT’s blue eyes were intrigued as one eye looked at me and the other looked a little to the side, IT cocked IT’s head to one side and gave me a wide smile, buck teeth making IT drool a little. “Who are you!” I called out to him. 

“Ooooooooohh I’m Pennywise the Dancing Clown… and you are y/n aren’t cha?” Pennywise answered 

“Yes” I replied then it clicked in my head “you’re the one who’s been killing all those kids” 

Pennywise bent down low and bowed to me. I felt angry, Run I told myself why aren’t you scared? 

He seemed to sense this “you’re not scared of me, are you?” 

I shook my head, abruptly he ran the rest of the way to me, so fast he was blurring at the edges yelling at the top of his voice, his eyes had turned yellow and teeth had elongated into fangs. He stopped when we were almost nose to nose. I still hadn’t flinched. 

We stood like that for ages either one of us daring to move until I surprised him by wrapping my arms around his skinny torso. It was a gamble, I didn’t know what he was going to do, neither did he. I let go and watched him as he looked down at me. 

“Why did you do that?” he asked in a dangerously low voice. 

“I-I don’t know, just felt like it” I stammered. 

“You could have died you know” 

“I know” 

“You could still die” 

I nodded in reply, he took me by the hand and said “follow me” 

We arrived into darkness, I heard water running and decided that we must be in a sewer of some kind. Pennywise took me to a large pile of rubbish but instead of stopping outside he pushed on the side and a door appeared and slid away. The warmth hit me instantly as well as the beautiful smell of cotton candy, my favourite. We were now in a room of sorts, warmly lit, decorated with garish colours and balloons and a nest like bed in the corner. 

“Sit down” Pennywise commanded. I obeyed and took a seat in the middle of the nest, Pennywise paced around me, his long arms swinging around, finally he said “why aren’t you scared of me?” 

“I don’t know” I answered honestly. 

“They usually are” 

“Who?” 

“The …. others” 

“Oh sorry” 

We came face to face again, something inside of me had changed, Pennywise could smell it too. “No, you’re not scared of me, noooo there’s something else” his voice lilted. He grabbed hold of my throat, almost cutting off my airway and kissed me. Inside I felt like something snap, this was what I had been waiting for. I kissed him back forcefully and suddenly Pennywise was pinning me to the bed, his face hovered over mine. 

“I’m never, ever letting you go” he threatened. I smiled, this was exactly where I needed to be.


	4. Pinned Down- Pennywise x OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a dream I had recently.

A combination of late nights and disrupted sleep resulted in me cancelling everything I was going to do on Thursday evening and forcing myself to have an early night. I was just shutting up the house at about 9pm when my cell phone rang. It was my friend from school, Claire.

“Hey Claire, what’s up?”

Claire’s voice sounded panicked when she answered “did you see the news

Nina? Tate’s gone missing”

“Missing? When?”

“Yesterday apparently”

“But we saw him yesterday, he was fine. I dropped him off at the Library and then he said he was going home.”

“I know Nina, the cops have been round to mine, they said he was last seen at the Library and then disappeared on his way home”

“Fuck, I suppose the cops will want to see me”

“Yeah, I think they’re doing their rounds tomorrow”

“Well, thanks for letting me know Claire, I haven’t been sleeping well recently so I’m going to get an early night.”

“Okay, Sleep well!”

I thanked her and hung whilst I stirred my newly brewed hot chocolate which I hoped would get me to sleep and went upstairs to bed. Once I had finished my hot beverage it didn’t take me long to settle in and drop off to sleep.

As is the way with dreams, mine came pretty quickly. The first one started off as standard, I had a reoccurring dream that I was sitting behind a desk doing an exam and everyone was finishing and I couldn’t stop writing. 

However this time just as I was about to put pen to paper a loud screaming noise filled my ears.

I felt two hands grasp the side of my head. The nails no! Talons! Dug into my ears and forces my head down onto the desk.

My perception changed so I was now looking at myself. I saw the grey decaying hands digging into my face which had red veins popping out all over my skin. My eyes were turning red and I had a creepy grin on my face. 

I was scratching a word into the paper with red ink. I leaned forward to see what the word was and just as the letters came into view I yelled in my own ear in a demonic voice “Janet!!!”

I sat up in bed, my eyes flying open and my heart beating wildly. “It’s just a dream” I whispered, looking over at my clock. It told me that it was two o’clock in the morning.

“Or was it?” Came a lilting voice beside me. My breath hitched as I turned towards the voice. I saw a extremely tall clown in a white dirty costume with bright orange hair and shining eyes. 

I screamed and scrambled out of bed towards the door but the clown got there first. “Naughty, naughty” it scolded me and pushed me back to my bed.

“Who are you?” I cried

“I am Pennywise the Dancing Clown and you are dead meat” Pennywise growled. He let out a piercing yell as he jumped onto me pinning me down. He paused briefly looking down at me, his saliva dripping on my rapidity rising chest. His eyes were yellow and hungry, the last thing I saw was his huge pointy teeth clamp down on my face.


End file.
